


That Unwanted Animal

by ProfDrLachfinger



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It, Gentle Ives, Hand Feeding, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Cannibalims, Post-Canon, sounds worse than it is, with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: Boyd is sure he has died in the bear trap back in Fort Spencer. Yet he finds himself alive and well in a litte tent in the middle of mountains. With Ives.
Relationships: John Boyd/Ives
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	That Unwanted Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledozerbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledozerbaby/gifts).



> After littledozerbaby showed me Ravenous I just had to write a little one shot for Boyd and Ives. I loved their dynamic and I really want a happy end (kind of) for them!
> 
> This isn't beta-read and English isn't my first language; Still, please enjoy!

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/profdrlachfinger/art/Ravenous-1999-860909002)

*

 _„'Cause you, you touch  
_ _My skin peels off like paint  
_ _But beneath all of our panting  
_ _There's this noise I cannot shake_  
 _Well, can't you hear that scratching?  
_ _There's something at the door“_

_THE AMAZING DEVIL – That Unwanted Animal_

*

Everything was dark and Boyd was falling. The speed of the fall ripped at his clothes, tore off his hair and seared his skin. There was no way out: He fell and he fell to pieces.

The instant his body hit the ground all of his hair, skin, sinews and muscles had been stripped away. It was only a dry carcass, a twisted skeleton that burst apart on impact, freeing him.

Choking and gasping for air Boyd woke from his dying dream.

Panic stricken and confused he fought against the heaviness that crushed his chest. Every breath he took was filled with fire and smoke. He had died. Was this hell?

As he sat up his eyes darted about the darkness until they found the dim light of a smoldering fire.

"About time you woke up, dear," A soft voice slid from the darkness across the fire.

Boyd froze. He recognized that voice everywhere. Ives.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Ives chuckled, a sound like gravel under a wagon wheel, and leaned closer to the fire. It was a cooking fire in the middle of what was now revealed as a small makeshift tent. Above the fire hung an ominous chunk of meat. Fat drizzling into the greedy flames.

Boyd's frantic eyes darted over the scenery. What was this tent? Where was he?

In his confusion his look settled once more onto the man that had dominated his life in the past weeks. Ives was like a knife stuck into a body. The skin caving in under its pressure until it broke and let the blade slip inside. His finely cut face was harshly illuminated and appeared like the mask of a cruel god.

"How … did I geht here?" The question tumbled past Boyd's dry and cracked lips without his consent. "I was … dead."

Another rough chuckle as Ives busied himself with the meat over the fire.

"Only nearly. You were unconscious so I took it upon myself to get us out of that ghastly bear trap."

The memory of the piercing pain in his back, crushing his backbone and spilling his marrow all over, kicked something alive in Boyd. He looked down and only now realized that it had been heavy skins and furs that had choked him earlier. Frantically he pawed at the covers and revealed his underfed body.

He was stark naked. His ribs and hip bones protruding painfully from under his white skin. But other than that he was whole. There was not one blemish, one single bruise or cut upon his skin. In wonderment he let his trembling hands glide over his stomach, chest and back, as far as he could reach.

Then he saw his left hand.

Two fingers were missing and in there stead were two perfectly healed stumps.

"What have you done?" Boyd's voice was barely more than a whisper. It was broken with the lack of use and the shock over this discovery did the rest.

"I ate them, of course! I told you I would eat you, if you fell unconscious first. But as you can see, I didn't have the heart to do it," Ives explained with a generous smile. Too generous. Too many teeth. "See, I only ate as much as I needed to get us out of there."

"But … but how did I heal?"

Everything around him began to swim as he remembered the fight, the bear trap and the blood. All that goddamn blood that clung to his face, made it sticky. It smelled of death and decay. He felt like being sick. Around him the smoke filled air carried the smell of the happily burning meat. He couldn't stomach anymore.

"Oh, that? Seeing that we couldn't stay at Fort Spencer no longer I dragged you out into the woods. Luckily they are still swarming with new settlers that have been caught in the blizzard. This really nice farmer and his wife took us in and … provided dinner."

Boyd threw up. His gut contorted and felt like his stomach would split. Coughing and heaving he doubled over and watched in horror as a sickly red fluid and bits and pieces of meat spoiled the packed earth ground next to him. Only dully he registered the howling of the storm outside that strained against the tent's heavy covers.

"That wasn't nice, dear. Poor Mrs. Enderby." Ives chided. "But luckily we still got some left."

Boyd didn't dare to look up. His trembling arms barely managed to hold him upright as he panted and tried to get his bearings about himself.

He was alive. _Ives_ was alive. Everyone back at the fort was dead. What had his sacrifice achieved? What had his bravery changed in this world?

Nothing.

Boyd had always been insignificant. There never had been any meaning to his life as he had tumbled from war to skirmish to yet another massacre. Being, as he was now, might be just as well.

"You're still weak. Come on and eat a little."

Out of nowhere Ives had appeared next to Boyd. He tried to scramble away in panic but he couldn't. He just sat there dumfounded. A rabbit ensnared by the hypnotizing eyes of a snake.

Ives had cut off a big chunk of meat that he now tore to pieces with his bare fingers, fat staining his hands. He offered Boyd a piece with a smile that was so excited that Boyd wanted to scream.

Instead he averted his head. That did nothing about the sickly sweet smell.

"If you don't enjoy killing them, you can at least _eat_ them. Don't be wasteful, my love."

Boyd threw an icy stare back at Ives. The other man only smiled, his face framed by dark hair like fresh tar. The he thrust the meat in Boyd's face.

Sputtering Boyd batted his hand at proffered morsel as he tried to rid himself of the taste the grease had left on his lips.

Ives sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Alright, then there's no other way."

He chucked the meat in his mouth, gave it a haphazard chew and kissed Boyd.

Boyd was taken completely by surprise. The moment he gasped for air, Ives pushed the meat past his lips with his tongue. Suddenly more primal instincts kicked into place and Boyd lashed out as best as he could, but he was indeed still weak. Ives caught his flailing arms and pulled him close. Gently his lips worked on Boyd's, shoving the meet further down his throat.

Gagging, Boyd swallowed.

"There, that wasn't that bad now, was it?" Ives asked, an amused note in his voice. "Will you eat on your own now, darlin'?"

Boyd didn't reply. His whole focus was on the piece of soft, juicy meat that slid down his esophagus. He could feel it clenching and unclenching around the greasy lump as it slid down into his stomach. In his head he imagined the wet, red, pumping tube he had seen in countless of slaughtered animals … and men. Curiously, when they have bled out, they looked ghastly pale.

Was this his new life? Killing and devouring people to stay alive?

 _Might as well_ , a voice in the back of his mind thought. Where was the difference between him killing people in a war for some politician's sake or him killing people to eat them. To stay alive.

"Here," Ives velvety voice brought Boyd back from his swirling thoughts.

The other men was offering him yet another piece of meat. Still dripping grease. Still warm. Still so full of life.

Boyd leaned over and let Ives put the meat into his mouth with an almost gentle reverence. Then slowly, steadily Ives fed him the whole chunk he had held in his hands.

As he was fed the last morsel, Boyd's lips lingered on Ives's fingers. Instinctively and driven by his now arisen hunger, Boyd took them in his mouth and sucked at the last traces of fat.

"Now, now. Don't overexcite yourself," Ives chided with a wolfish grin and pulled back his fingers with a sucking noise.

Confused and embarrassed at his action, Boyd looked to the ground. Slowly he chewed on the last strands of meat still in his mouth, swallowed and let them slide down into his stomach. He was feeling better now. Before he had felt like a husk, a shell of his former self. Now he felt more present, more real than ever.

_Might as well …_

Suddenly Ives appeared in front of him once again, his face crowding Boyd's whole vision. Gently, he caught a hold of Boyd's jaw, who held perfectly still. With a grin, Ives licked away a thin drizzle of fat that had run down the chin.

"Really, don't be so wasteful, love."

Boyd stared at Ives. His eyes were like two dark, fathomless ponds that could lead everywhere. But somehow Boyd felt save there. He was falling anyway. Why not fall into this dark abyss that seemed to be Ives' presence.

At least there his life had taken on some meaning. Kill to live. Not kill because you were told to do so.

A weird twinkle sparked up in Ives' eyes as he watched Boyd's face closely.

"You're getting it now?" He asked with a low, almost inaudible whisper. "You got to accept that you're no longer the man you used to be. You're starting to loose yourself. Let go."

"What–" Boyd replied but didn't get any further.

Ives kissed him.

For an instant, the world had frozen still. The chafing smell of burning meat and wood crowded them in, pushed them further together. Outside the howling of the wind rose to a deafening crescendo.

Boyd was too overwhelmed. The kiss was warm, wet and _rich_. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. Ives tongue pushed past his unresisting lips and teeth and slid deep into his mouth. This time there was no piece of meat keeping them apart. Boyd kissed back. He had been falling, tumbling, but now he grabbed the back of Ives woolen coat for support. Still, the grip of his three-fingered had was weak and slipped constantly.

But Ives was there. The familiar dark spot that everything in the past weeks had gravitated towards. He was the one constant. He was Boyd's touchstone.

Mumbling between wet licks and kisses, Boyd asked, "What … are you doing?"

"Setting you free."

The beast in Boyd's mind reared its — not ugly but carnivorous — head. It wasn't unknown to him, but now the barriers were growing thin. It was about to be set loose. The man he once was crumbled to dust, so something new and glistening could emerge.

Ever so softly Ives hands coursed all over Boyd's completely exposed body. The hands were calloused but gentle as he guided Boyd to lie down on the scattered furs. The kisses covered his whole face, his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids … and his mouth. Oh his mouth. Every time Ives kissed him, the touch was deeper and more longing that before. It almost felt like he was devouring him with the steady suction.

When a questing hand slid between Boyd's legs he came to again. A startled yell died on his lips as Ives captured them with his own again.

"Relax, dear. Let go," Ives hummed as he began to stroke Boyd in a steady rhythm.

Boyd was caught in a maelstrom of heat, lust and hunger. It seemed as if his senses were heightened, the heavy smoke in he air making him light headed. Everything he felt was more real that it ever had been.

The other man had begun to lick at Boyd's pulse, feeling his life's blood rushing through the veins beneath the thin skin. Ives purred as he kissed Boyd's nipples, suckling on them like a newborn at his mother's teat wanting milk. But what had Boyd to give? He was so scrawny and drawn, there was nothing left.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he whimpered. As much in sadness as in lust.

But everything was forgotten when Ives swallowed him whole. Under the steady caress Boyd's erection had grown and was now straining against the dark, velvety confines of Ives mouth.

Boyd moaned, a deep guttural sound. The beast in the back of his head roared in pleasure.

Without any hesitation or care, Ives' lips closed hard around Boyd, sliding up and down in hungry determination. It felt like he was devouring him piece by piece. Boyd took a fistful of Ives' hair to have some support, as he tried to hold on as best as he could. The muscles in his legs were straining and twitching with his rising arousal.

He groaned and threw his head to the side. What to do? It was harder and harder to hold on. His hips bucked out of their own accord, forcing him deeper into Ives' greedy maw. But the man didn't seem to care. Instead his rhythm got even more driving. Chafing away at Boyd's resistance.

Boyd could hold on no longer.

Then, gripping Boyd's balls hard, Ives swallowed him deeply and made him come.

The beast was set free.

With a scream he let go and a shocking whiteness exploded in front of his eyes that was brighter than any blizzard. His scream was so loud it broke his voice and cut his throat. He was falling. Everything around him sped away and he was loosing touch.

In his rising panic that battled with the sparks of his orgasm his legs began to twitch, then tremble until he trashed about in a full fledged panic attack. He needed something to hold onto.

"Steady, love. I'm here. Just breathe," Ives voice was soft and heavy as it settled in Boyd's ears.

Gulping and clawing at Ives back for support, Boyd came to. His roaring thoughts started to spiral downward, all focussed on one point that had always been there for him to hold onto. Ives.

Blinking, Boyd opened his eyes and was met by Ives' almost loving gaze. The dark haired man bent over Boyd and kissed him, long and full. Boyd kissed back with the desperation of a starving man that had found a slab of meat. He could taste salt and … himself on Ives's tongue. The other man had let nothing go to waist and licked up every last drop.

The kiss broke and Boyd still stared at Ives, his breath evening out again.

"What did you do?" Boyd husked in wonderment, his voice raw.

"Set you free," Ives replied.

Boyd understood. "Thank you."

"Of course, my love."With that Ives pulled Boyd closer and held him in a tight embrace. A sigh escaped Boyd's lips as he pressed his forehead against Ives' chest and let sleep take over.

Tomorrow a new day would dawn.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this far!


End file.
